Falling in Love All Over Again
by BrianaA.C
Summary: What should have happened in the end of 3.12 with Stefan and Elena. It's now officially a full-length story!
1. Chapter 1

**How this week's episode should have ended! I was crying the whole time!**

**Well, enough about me, here's the story! :)**

* * *

><p>"I kissed Damon."<p>

The words cut through his heart like the wood chips Stefan was just shot with. Maybe even that felt better than those three words.

"There. All done." Elena said, breaking the silence, quickly resting her hand on his bloody chest, sending sparks through his body he shouldn't be feeling. He was on the edge, he could feel it. And no one was talking him down. Not even Elena. If anything, she just made it worse.

Not taking his his eyes off the ground, he slowly stood up and turned his back on Elena, and started to walk away. He knew he shouldn't, and that she wouldn't, but he listened for her to call out his name and to kiss him and tell her it never happened. But he was right. She didn't.

Instead, when he reached his car, he heard her feet dragging across the ground and leaves, slowly walking up behind him.

"Stefan," She finally said, and he swore he could have melted just then and there. If she still loved him. But she didn't. She have moved on. And to his brother.  
>"Say something. Please." She begged, even though she kept her voice even.<p>

"I shouldn't have kidnapped you," Stefan said suddenly, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill. He turned around slowly and his eyes met Elena's brown ones. "The car, the bridge.. It was too far."

Elena nodded, looking down at the ground. "Thank you." She said finally, looking back up at him.

"But you shouldn't have lied to me today." Stefan said, his voice stronger now, even though a tear was falling down his face. "You can't go off and do things like that Elena. Not when Klaus is still alive."

He prepared himself for her to yell at him, or to hit him even, for bringing up Klaus yet again. But she never did.

"I know. It's just... I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother." She started to laugh at the insanity of the situation. "Without anything else in the way."

Stefan nodded, his heart breaking even more, realizing what she was saying within the lines. "You mean me getting in the way." He said flatly.

Elena didn't answer, and his heart sunk lower in his chest as she looked to the ground.

"I didn't plan on kissing him." She said, moving on to what she really wanted to talk about. She HAD to let Stefan know she still wanted him, more than his brother. More than Damon.

"You're better than him Elena." Stefan said, another year falling down, and Elena wanted so badly to just kiss away the tears and tell him everything would be okay. "You're better than both of us."

Elena looked back up, just in time to watch him take a step back. Right when he was about to turn around to face his car, she grabbed his elbow.

"Wait." She said sternly, and he listened. "You aren't leaving me. Not again."

"Elena, I can't." His voice cracked on the last word, not turning around.

"I'm not any better than you." She started, wrapping her other arm around the one she was holding, too. She was surprised he didn't try to shake her off. "I kissed you're brother. I betrayed you. I've done bad things. It's not just you."

"Really, Elena." He scoffed, still facing the road. "So you've killed thousands of people over the last many, many years, you deserted your significant other for another vampire I really hate, and almost killed you more times than I can count on my fingers?"

"No. But everyone does bad things, Stefan!" She said, tugging on his arm, making him face her. "Everyone. No one is better than another."

"So you're telling me you aren't better than me?" He asked her, making the veins under his eyes stick out, his eyes turn red, and his fangs pop out. He wasn't going to bite her, he was proving a point.

"I always thought you looked your best like this," She whispered, so quietly even he could barely hear it. Her hands left his arm, and her fingertips ghosted over the veins under his eyes, making him shudder from the touch. "It shows who you really are."

"A monster?" He scoffed, careful not to move. He didn't want her touch to leave him.

"No." Her fingers moved from his eyes to his neck. "The man I love."

Suddenly, her lips were on his. He didn't know if she kissed him, or if he gave in and kissed her, but they were kissing and panting and crying and their clothes were suddenly too hot and too tight and kissing just wasn't enough.

Elena was the one to break away from lack of air, but even then Stefan's lips didn't stop, they just moved to her jawline and neck. She guided him over to his car and opened the back door without his lips leaving her neck. She laid them down with Stefan above her. It was cramped, but she didn't care.

"Elena..." Stefan whispered, his lips ghosting over her neck, back and forth, his fangs brushing her skin every so often. "I can't." He said, even though his lips didn't stop, and his hands on her hips didn't let up.

Elena grabbed his head and made him look at her. She noticed he never made his fangs go away, and his eyes never went back to their usual green color.

"I love you." She said simply, reaching behind him to pull his jacket and shirt off. She remembers what his body looked like-how could she not? It was perfect-but he somehow looked stronger. More toned. If that was even possible.

"Elena..." He started again, his hands sliding under her shirt, his fingertips running over her stomach, making her muscles coil under his touch.

"Please, Stefan." She said as she started to kiss him again, slowly sliding his pants off. All that was left was his black boxers.

"Dammit," He moaned, his instinct kicking in. He didn't want this to happen. It couldn't. He didn't want to lose control.

But no matter what he tried, he had her in just her bra and thong in under thirty seconds, his fangs scraping against the inside of her bottom lip violently, but he somehow never bit her.

"Please, Stefan." She begged more urgently, squirming under him. He moved his hands from her hair to her sides to steady her and to keep her from moving. He was losing control, and quick. It reminded him of the time in Elena's room where things got too heavy, too fast, resulting in him throwing himself on the wall, leaving a dent. The only problem here? The animistic feelings were ten times worse, and there was no wall to throw himself on to stop him.

"Stefan," She whispered, tightening her legs around his waist a bit more, and she arched her back, pressing her warm core into his erection. And just like that, he lost all the control he had left.

"Fuck," He growled, his fangs coming out again. He ripped off Elena's bra and thong as she pulled down his boxers. He immediately thrusted into her without any warning, making Elena cry out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy.

His mouth went straight to her neck, doing everything in his power not to bite her. But it wasn't helping that his hips were going faster and faster, Elena's moans getting louder and louder.

Elena clawed at his back, digging her fingernails into his skin, drawing blood. He sucked on her neck hard, feeling her blood rush under his lips, making the feeling of biting her unbearable. His gut started to clench, and he knew Elena was almost at her point to.

"Stefan!" She screamed as she came, ripping apart the skin on his back. He came shortly after, kissing her forcefully, trying not to bite her.

After coming down from the high, Stefan finally lifted his lips from hers.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." He said, his voice raspy. He tried to pull out of her, but Elena followed his movements, not letting him. Lust ripped open the inside of his body all over again, and he realized the whole time he had sex with Elena, his fangs never went away, and his eyes never went back to normal. He wasn't fully there. The ripper was.

"But you did it without biting me." she said pointedly, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. Stefan reached into the front seat and turned the inside lights on, and handed Elena a mirror. She looked at her neck, and tiny, butterfly nips and bites were all over her neck and chest. None of them were deep enough to actually draw blood, but they were still noticeable.

"Stefan... You still didn't _fully_ bite me." She said, dropping the mirror as she started kissing him again. When she pulled away, she sighed.

"What?" Stefan asked, still feeling guilty of mindlessly fucking her with no second thought. She didn't deserve that.

Elena just ran her fingers over his eyes, and he knew what she was taking about. "I love you." She whispered, kissing him once again. But it was different. it wasn't rushed, or filled with lust. It was sweet and slow and filled with love, calming Stefan down. When she pulled back, his fangs were gone and his eyes were back to normal.  
>"I love you too." He said, finally pulling out of her and getting dressed.<p>

"Ready to go home?" Stefan asked once they were both dressed. Elena nodded. They spent the drive back to the boarding house in silence, holding hands.  
>When they arrived, Stefan realized how much anger he had towards Damon for kissing Elena. He got out of the car and slammed the door, making Elena jump.<p>

"Don't do anything." She whimpered, intertwining their fingers and they walked towards the house. Stefan just nodded before he opened the door. Sure enough and just his luck, Damon was standing right in front of the door. He glanced at their intertwined hands, and smirked.

"I guess you got over your girl liking your brother?" Damon said, walking over to the two.

"Damon!" Elena scolded, anger boiling up in her chest. Stefan squeezed her hand, knowing how she felt.

"Oh, Damon. Get over yourself." Stefan said darkly, pulling himself and Elena towards the stairs to his room.

"She'll never get rid of the feeling I gave her when we banged!" Damon yelled out. Stefan didn't even have to ask Elena, he knew he was lying.

"He's lying." Elena confirmed, making him look at her. Stefan just clenched his jaw and his eyes grew dark, and Elena knew what he was about to do. "Don't-!" Elena yelled, but it was too late.

Stefan used his vampire speed to run over to Damon, and punch him with everything he ever had against Damon, making him do a complete 180 before hitting the floor. When he rocked back and forth, but didn't get up, Stefan smirked. He turned back to Elena and smiled, making Elena start to giggle. She ran over to him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and planted a firm kiss on his lips and Stefan's big hands found themselves on the back of Elena's thighs, holding her up.

"I love you, Elena." He whispered against her lips, carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I love you too, Stefan."

And with that, he shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! If I get more than twenty reviews, I'll make it a multi chapter story! I know that's asking a lot, but oh well! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got over twenty reviews on the first chapter, so, officially, this one shot is now a multi-chapter story! Yay!**

**Thank you guys for ALL the reviews! They made my day :)**

**I have a lot of ideas for the upcoming chapters, and one of them involves homecoming. Homecoming already happened, so let's just pretend it didn't! :)**

* * *

><p>Stefan was the one to wake up first.<p>

He noticed he was in his bedroom, but he wasn't really sure why. He hadn't been in his room since Klaus broke the compulsion. His room held too many memories. With Elena, with his family.. he couldn't go back to that after his emotions came flooding back. He had been sleeping on the couch in the foyer or the bed in the guest room.

But then he heard it.

The heartbeat.

That perfect, most beautiful heartbeat.

And that heartbeat was right next to him.

A very gorgeous, very naked Elena was lying beside him, one of her legs wrapped around his bare waist and a thin arm draped over his abdomen. Her head was resting on his chest, her hair splayed out, making a black halo around her angelic face. His strong arms were around her, his fingers drawing small, slow circles on her lower back. She was on her side, and he could feel her chest rise and fall against his side. Playing the events in his head from last night, he concluded that having sex once in his car wasn't enough for them, because he distinctly remembered they were fully clothed when they entered his bedroom.

Elena started to stir, and Stefan pulled her closer to him, making her smile groggily.

"Good morning," Stefan whispered in her ears, and he smirked when he heard her heartbeat slowly pick up the pace. He made her nervous. Or anxious. Or maybe a little bit of both.

Elena's smile grew, her eyes still closed.

"Mmmm, I'm sore from last night," Elena said slyly, rolling over so she was fully on top of him, her bare chest on his.

"And who's fault is that? You practially seduced me both times." Stefan said with a knowing smile, trying to ignore the lust that was currently ripping through his body. He couldn't risk the whole 'Third time's the charm' saying. He didn't trust himself. Or at least, he didn't trust the ripper part of him. And right now, that was the strongest part of him.

"I did not!" Elena protested as Stefan slowly rolled them over between his white sheets, so that she was under him, and he was propping himself up on his elbows on either side of her, his body hovering over hers. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who was quicker when it came to getting my clothes off."

"Liar." Stefan growled with a smirk, laying his full weight on her as he ducked his head down to hers, kissing her softly and deeply.

Her hands started to trail down his back, and then running them back up, over and over again. His hand found its place between her legs, and she moaned into his mouth, making him growl once again.

Right when a finger was about to enter her, a growl ripped through Elena's stomach, making Stefan start to laugh, while Elena started to pout.

"Time to feed the human," Stefan said with a smirk, pecking her on the lips one more time before he pulled away from her. He reached to the side of the bed to pick up a pair of boxers and pajama pants, slipping them on his muscular frame before he walked out his room to go get Elena something to eat. Halfway down the stairs to the kitches, something didn't feel right. The air was different; not like it usually was. With caution, he slowly walked into the kitchen, fangs already out. What he saw made him hiss, and make the veins under his eyes turn redder than they have ever been.

"Hello, Stefan." Klaus said with a smirk, tossing an apple in his hand up in the air, and then catching it. He repeated the motion, for some reason, making Stefan angrier.

"How did you get in? Not even an original can invite himself in a house." Stefan said, standing on the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"That's where I come in, _brother." _Damon said as he walked into the room behind Sefan, slapping him on the back a little harder than necessary, even for a vampire.

"Why are you helping him? Just last week, you wanted him dead." Stefan hissed out.

"Well since you stole my girl, it was the least I could do," Damon said with a smirk, and Stefan narrowed his eyes. Last time he checked, Elena was always _his. _His, his, _his._

"And your brother makes a much better addition to my team. He's never moping around, worrying about the past." Klaus said, eyeing Stefan with a smirk. Stefan just shook his head and looked away.

"Where's the doppleganger?" Klaus asked, listening for her heartbeat. "I need more blood."

"She isn't here." Stefan said through his teeth, breathing heavily. He wasn't stable emotionally, and he wasn't about to be the most rational thinker at the moment.

"Lies." Klaus said simply, walking over to Stefan. "You know what? I already have enough blood from her. She is no more use to me."

"So you'll let her go?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"I'll let her go." Klaus said, grabbing Stefan, compelling him before he could do anything. "I want you to go upstairs, and when you see Elena-"

"No. Please don't. Please, please, please. I'll do anything. Don't make me hurt her." Stefan whispered, trying his best to resist the compulsion. No. He would _not _lost control now. Especially when it came to Elena.

"Hurt her? I don't want you to hurt her." Klaus said before continuing.

"When you see Elena, I was you to kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, I know! :o<strong>

**The next chapter will be longer though!**

**And it's a bit of a cliffhanger here, so sorry! Review, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**La la la, third chapter, here you go!**

* * *

><p>Kill Elena.<p>

Kill Elena.

Must. Kill. Elena.

Those were the only thoughts going through his head.

"No," Stefan whispered through clenched fangs, fighting internally with himself as his body tried to go up the stairs. He couldn't do this. The compulsion was too strong. He just couldn't do it.

'You did it once, you can do it again,' Stefan thought as he grabbed onto the staircase banister, stopping himself, breathing heavily and gritting his teeth as the pain in his head that was telling him to kill Elena grew and grew.

He couldn't yell to her and tell her to run. Klaus would hear, and if he heard him try to save her, he would probably kill Elena himself. While his feet slowly and unwillingly made their way up the staircase, his hand hit his pocket in his pajama pants and felt something small and solid as he reached forward to grab more of the banister.

Then he remembered.

The last time he wore these pants was when he was with Klaus. And the last time he was with Klaus, he killed someone with a ring on them to keep supernatural beings from killing them. He ripped it off her finger before killing her, and put it in his pocket so no one else could put it on.

And then it hit him.

Stefan forgot all about resisting compulsion and raced up to his room as fast as his legs, and Klaus' compulsion, could take him.

"Stefan?" Elena asked softly from his bookshelf when she saw him stop in the doorway. She was wearing one of his shirts on her body, and probably nothing else. When he didn't answer her, she turned to face him, noticing he was standing a little too close to her for her liking, back together or not.

"Stefan?" She asked uncomfortably, taking a step back. Or at least trying to. He grabbed her hand to keep her in place. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could even get a syllable out, Stefan's fangs came out and his eyes turned red, smirking at her.

_"Stefan!"_ Elena screamed as his mouth came down on her neck, kissing it quickly before sinking his teeth into her neck. He was fidgeting with her hand, but she batted it away, trying to fight him off. But it was no use. Trying to fight off Stefan was like a baby trying to move a brick wall. It was impossible

**_"Stefan!"_** She said in the most blood-curtiling scream as he pulled away. She was weak, but she was still alive. Before she could even take a step away from him, he reached behind him to grab the butcher knife Klaus gave him and stabbed Elena in her small stomach.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke with a migraine, a sore neck and a sore stomach. A very sore stomach.<p>

Looking down, she saw dried blood around a hole in one of Stefan's shirt that she was wearing. Panicking, she lifted the shirt up to just under her breasts to check out the spot where the hole was, but all she saw was tanned, smooth, holeless skin.  
>And then she remembered.<p>

Stefan killed her.

Elena's panic went into overdrive. Stefan killed her. And she's not dead. Did that make her a vampire? No. Stefan told her once that if she turned into a vampire, her fangs would have grown in right when she woke up, and Caroline confirmed that fact.

Elena reached up to rub her forehead, and felt something hard and cold. And it wasn't her finger. She pulled her hand back to look at it, and almost laughed at what she saw.

There, on her pointer finger, was a ring. The kind of ring Alaric has. The one that protects the wearer against supernatural deaths.

That's why Stefan was messing with her hand before! He was putting the ring on her finger!

But after awhile, she turned confused and mad and sad, all at once. Elena still didn't know why Stefan would kill her. The compulsion was broken. Klaus didn't run his life anymore.

Elena grabbed the corner of the desk and tried to pull herself off the ground, wincing in pain from her stomach. She limped over to Stefan's dresser, finding comfort in the fact that even when his feelings were turned off, he still kept her clothes in the drawer he gave her last year, a sign that she could spend as many nights she wanted to with him at the boarding house. When she looked up from buttoning her jeans, Stefan was standing at the doorway, fully dressed, looking uncomfortable in his own skin.

"How... How did the ring work?" Elena asked Stefan. "I can't use one. I'm the doppelgänger of Katherine. So technically, I'm a supernatural being. And supernatural beings can't be protected from other supernatural beings."

"I honestly have no idea." Stefan said quietly, his green eyes never leaving the floor. "A lucky shot, I guess."

"Why'd you do it?" Elena asked as she took a step closer to him. He noticed, because she saw his shoulders tense up, and she saw his muscles coil. When he didn't answer, she asked him more loudly, and firmly. "Why did you kill me, Stefan!"

"I did it because Klaus is back!" He shouted at her, and Elena's heart stopped. He couldn't be. And why would he want her dead? He needed her for his hybrids. Without her, he couldn't make any more.

"What?" Was all Elena could get out.

"He's back. And he doesn't need you anymore, apparently. But I think he's up to something. He can't just be back to be back. He has something up his sleeve. I don't trust him." Stefan said through clenched fangs. He was fuming, and Elena could tell by the way his eyes were just a bit darker, his frown was just a bit deeper, and his fangs were just a bit longer.

"It's okay, Stefan. We'll figure it out." Elena said with a small smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly. Stefan hugged her back, but Elena could tell that he was still furious.

"Come on." Elena said, letting her hands drop from his neck, trailing them down to his hands, intertwining their fingers. "You have to come over and help me pick out my dress for the Founder's Day banquet."

"That's tonight?" Stefan groaned as Elena walked to his closet and pulled out his tux. She reached down to grab his nice shoes, throwing it all at him. Stefan caught his clothes and let Elena pull him out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door. When he was with Klaus, there was no need to keep track of the time, or the days, or even the months. Now, everything was coming back to him a bit too fast for his liking.

"Yeah. Damon was going to be my date, but you're back so there's no need for that." Elena said with a smile as she got into the passenger seat of Stefan's car, and Stefan had a bolt of jealously course it's way through him. DAMON was going to be her date. If he hadn't come back, he would have had to watch _Damon_ dance with Elena. _Damon_ kiss her hand. _Damon_ walk with her on the Lockwood property, and hold her hand and hug her and tell her all the stories of himself in the 1800s. It would have all been Damon. Not him.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked when she noticed Stefan was gripping the steering wheel a little too hard.

"I'm fine." He said with a slight snarl, which made Elena stay silent the rest of the car ride to her house.

"Let's get me ready, we only have two hours." Elena said with a smirk, reaching over to kiss him.

"Your wish is my command, milady." Stefan mumbled as Elena broke away and got out of the car. "Is anyone home?" Stefan asked as Elena searched her bag for her keys.

"No, Jeremy is in Denver, and Alaric is at his apartment for the weekend." Elena said, unlocking the door, pulling Stefan up the staircase and to her room behind her.

* * *

><p>"I like that one." Stefan said, pointing to the emerald green, strapless, floor length one.<p>

"Not this one?" Elena asked, holding up the red dress, identical to the green one.

"Too... risqué." Stefan said with a smile.

"It's floor length!" Elena said with a laugh, already pulling off her sweater and jeans, leaving her in a strapless bra and undies.

"You're beautiful." Stefan whispered, reaching out to gently grab her wrist, pulling her onto the bed under him.

"Stefan, I have to get ready." Elena said with a giggle, even though her body gave away her true feelings and desires of what she wanted. Elena started to kiss her neck, and Stefan was immediately on high alert, the sirens going off. He couldn't. The first time was just luck. He wasn't ready.

"Let's get dressed." Stefan said abruptly, getting off Elena and walking to the other side of the room, his hands covering his face, obviously distressed.

"Okay..?" Elena said it as more of a question, sliding off the bed and grabbing her dress, slipping it on. Stefan was behind her in a heartbeat, helping her zip it up. He placed a kiss between her bare shoulder blades, making her shiver, and then groaned in her mind with an eyeroll. With Stefan still being on edge, it was going to be a long night.

Less than five minutes later, Elena looked up from finishing her hair and make up, and Stefan was fully ready to go. "Ready." Stefan said with a smile.

"You're vampire skills are amazing." Elena said jokingly, hugging his waist. She knew how long it takes for a normal human to get into a tux, and it takes a lot more time than Stefan used.

"Let's go." Stefan said with a wink and a smile, pulling her out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"And thank you everyone for showing up!" Carol Lockwood said into the microphone, finishing her long, boring speech about the founding families, the same speech she said every year. The crowd erupted in applause, and Elena walked off to look at the artifacts. She ran her fingers over the glass of the first signing at the first Founder's day meeting, spotting Stefan and Damon's name. He fingers lingered over their names a little longer than she would have, thanking whatever spirit was controlling fate, that she still had both of them in her life. Even if Damon was an ass.<p>

"Gets you every time, huh?" Stefan said, sneaking up behind her, snaking his hand into hers.

"Surprisingly, yes." Elena said with a laugh, moving on to the next artifact as Stefan nuzzled her neck. He's seen it all before for the last 200 years. "It's hard to believe that my eighteen-year-old boyfriend has been eighteen ever since 1864.

"Enjoying your night?" A familiar British voice said behind them, making making the two jump, Elena's blood running cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's aim for 40 reviews before the next chapter? Thanks! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews you're giving me! It means a lot!**

**And I have a question that can change the course of the whole story, and I'll leave the choice-making up to my reviewers. I'll ask the question at the end of this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Klaus." Elena said dryly, turning around to face him.<p>

"Hello, love." Klaus said with a smirk, looking her up and down as Stefan watched his every move. Elena felt uncomfortable under the original vampire's gaze. He always looked like he wanted to have his way with her. Well, that or wanting to kill her himself. She concluded it was probably the second one.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan hissed out through clenched fangs, and Elena's heart skipped a beat. They were in a very crowded house, and here Stefan was, bearing fangs and red eyes. She reached to intertwine their fingers, squeezing his hand slightly, trying to calm the monster she fell hopelessly in love with. His eyes went back to usual, but his fangs stayed in place as his fingers played with the ring on her finger. The ring that would hopefully keep her alive.

"Just checking in. I heard Sefan was supposed to kill you, and here you are, my doppleganger. How did that happen?" Klaus questioned Elena, tilting his head to the side in mock curiousity. Elena felt a swell of anger in the bottom of her belly trying to make its way out. How could he stand there and just say he _heard _Stefan was supposed to kill her? He was the one who told him to! And how the hell did he even get in the Salvatore house? Elena had a thousand questions going through her head, but was terrified to ask any of them.

Stefan thought Elena would come clean and tell him about her ring. The one he gave her to save her life. He braced himself for if Klaus tried to rip the ring off, he could at least put up a fight.

"He just resisted compulsion like he did before." Elena said simply, crossing her arms over her chest in defense. Klaus chuckled slightly before his face turned serious. Menacing, even.

"Funny, because he's weak in the state he's in. He has too much blood lust to break compulsion to kill someone. Try again, love." Klaus said, talking a step towards Elena. At the same time, Stefan stepped in front of her, and she took a step back.

"Not here, Klaus." Stefan said in a low tone, sending a shiver down her spine. When Stefan got like this, there was now going back. The last time he used this voice was when Lexi was back as a ghost, trying to break Stefan's compulsion. He used this voice to try to scare Elena into letting him out. And it still scared her, even to this day.

"When else could this happen?" Klaus asked, waving a hand around the room. "We have a great audience in front of us here."

"Not here, not now." Stefan said in an even lower tone. His eyes grew darked and his breaths got louder. Elena rested one of her hands gently on his back, but it didn't help. He was in too deep.

"Elena? Stefan?" Matt asked, popping his head through the doorframe of the room. Elena felt herself relax. Klaus wouldn't try anything in front of Matt. Klaus never figured out that Matt knew he was a vampire.

Stefan just smirked at Klaus, and Elena started to walk towards Matt to see what he wanted.

All of a sudden, Klaus bit his wrist, ran across the room and made Matt drink his blood before Elena could exhale.

_"MATT!" _Elena screamed. She started to run towards Matt, trying to break through Stefan's arms that were suddenly holding her back. Trying to break through his arms was like trying to break through cement. The more Matt struggled under his wrist, the more hysterical Elena got.

"You now have my blood in your system. Do you know what that means, Matthew Donovan?" Klaus asked with a slight smirk, pulling his wrist away from Matt's mouth to hold his head in place against the wall. Matt stared at him, jaw clenched.

"You're a vampire." Klaus said, snapping his neck before he could answer. **"NO!" **Elena screamed, her and Stefan both of them running to his dead body. Elena fell to the floor, pulling his body into her arms, not being able to catch her breath. The tears were coming too strong, too fast.

"Why did you do that?" Stefan roared, turing away from Matt to face Klaus.

"To prove a point. Better Matt than Elena as a vampire, right?" Klaus said with a smirk, using his vampire speed to exit the room quickly and swiftly. Stefan said nothing as Elena just sobbed. They both knew it was true. As cruel and morbid as it sounded, they both would rather have Matt, dead as a vampire forever, than Elena. Even if that meant she could be forever together with Stefan.

"He'll wake up right?" Elena asked through sobs as Stefan fell to the floor slowly next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned her head, still hugging Matt's body, to cry into the collar of Stefan's tux, not caring if she left mascara streaks. And frankly, Stefan didn't care either. "What if he's like me? What if he come back to life a human, not a vampire?" She asked hopefully, but Stefan was already shaking his head, making her cry harder.

"We had the dead witches on our side then. They helped you come back, Elena. Ever since Bonnie brought Jeremy back to life, the spirits turned their backs on us. He'll come back a vampire." Stefan explained in a soft voice, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"Well what do we do? I need to know he's okay." Elena said, hugging Matt tighter. She wasn't going to leave him alone. Not until she knew he was safe. Or as safe as vampires could be.

"All we can do is wait." Stefan whispered into her ear, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><em>"Well what do we do? I need to know he's okay." <em>Damon heard Elena say. He could tell she had been crying. Even on the other side of the house, he could hear every move and word Elena and Stefan did or say. After an hour of seaching the voices, he finally found them.

_"All we can do is wait."_ Damon heard Stefan whisper to Elena. He heard the fabric on her dress ruffle when Stefan's hands ran up and down her back, and a white hot bolt of jealously shot through his body. When Stefan left, Elena was supposed to be _his. _Stefan was supposed to be the has-been ex-boyfriend who left Elena behind on his quest to become a ripper. Damon tried to convince Elena that Stefan didn't care. He even tried to kiss her once. But nothing ever worked. She was still in love with him, and Damon _hated _it.

When all the movements and words he was listening to stopped, he turned back to looking at all the artifacts set out that he has seen about two-hundred times. He looked around the room to try and find something that at least looked somewhat new.

"Damon." He heard a female voice call out behind him. A very familiar female voice.

"Elena?" He asked, turning around and scrunching his eyes. Sure enough, Elena was walking towards him with Stefan no where in sight. He guessed she changed to get all the tear stains out of her dress, because she wasn't wearing the green one anymore. She had a red one on, identical to the dress she was wearing before.

"Klaus killed Matt." She said, looking around the room for Sheriff Forbes, looking at anything but Damon.

"What? Why?" Damon asked, pretending to care. Damon never cared about her petty little human drama. He always had to pretend he did. All he cared about was what was under her dress.

"He was trying to prove a point." Elena said sharply, and Damon could tell she wasn't sad anymore. She sounded more mad than anything.

"Sorry." Damon said simply. Frankly, he just didn't care. He never did. "Where's your little boyfriend?"

"You mean your brother?" Elena corrected, and Damon rolled his eyes. "He's with Matt. He's waiting for him to wake up, and then he's taking him back to the boarding house."

"You aren't going with him?" Damon asked, grabbing a glass of whatever alcohol the Lockwood's were providing off of one of the waiter's tray.

"What if I want to stay here with you?" Elena asked with a slight smile, taking the glass from Damon's hand and taking a sip before handing it back to him. She grabbed the back of his neck and leaned in. Damon knew she was going to kiss him. And why resist? He was obviously the hotter, stronger choice.

"Damon!" He heard Stefan yell, right when his lips were inches from Elena's. He growled before he started to walk towards the voice.

"Why are you going after him?" Elena asked with a nervous laugh, grabbing his hand to hold him back. She was stronger than he remembered. A lot stronger.

"Because you care for Matt. I want to make sure he's okay." Damon lied, running towards the study, where Stefan's voice was. Elena groaned before she hiked up her dress and ran after him.

When Damon entered the room, his heart sunk. He saw Stefan sitting next to Matt's transforming body, obviously, but the girl in the red dress next to him surprised him.

"Elena?" He spat, looking at her. Elena just looked up at him with a tear-soaked face, confused. And then she glanced behind him, her eyes growing wide.

"Katherine?" She asked, and Katherine just smirked.

"Hey, girl." Katherine said a little bit too cheerful, throwing an arm around Damon's shoulders. He shook her off, too mad to speak. He thought that was Elena. He really thought that _Elena _would finally come to her senses and choose him. _Not _Stefan.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked, keeping his voice even, his eyes never leaving Matt's body.

"Just checking in. I heard Klaus tried to kill our little Elena. But I guess he killed Donovan instead." She said, motioning towards the dead body.

"You're in the same state as Klaus? I'm surprised." Damon said sarcastically, smirking at his former lover.

"I actually came up with a different tactic. Stay as close to your enemy as possible so they think you're farther than you really are." Katherine said. "Is that why you two Salvatore brothers live together?"

"Shut up, Katherine." Stefan said in a sing-song voice, finally looking up from Matt to give her the death stare. She just smiled.

"When he wakes up, feed him this." Katherine said, tossing a blood bag into the middle of the room, right in front of Elena. She just cringed away from it. "I'm out."

When the rest of the room looked up, she was gone.

"Why was she even here?" Elena sniffed, wiping the mascara streaks from her cheeks.

"Who knows?" Stefan asked. He looked around the room for Damon, but realized he was gone, probably with Katherine.

Suddenly, Matt woke up, gasping for air.

"Is he okay? Is he okay?" Elena asked urgently, hanging on to Matt for dear life while Stefan held his head still, checking his eyes.

"He's fine. He's a vampire, but he's fine." Stefan said, making Matt widen his eyes.

"Oh God," Elena choked out, starting to cry again.

"I'm a what?" Matt asked, starting to panic. He couldn't be a vampire. That would mean that avoiding and breaking up with Caroline would be all for nothing. And he still loved her.

Not to mention he had to kill people to stay alive. Or as alive as a vampire could be.

"Drink this." Stefan said, reaching over across Elena's lap to grab the blood bag.

"No way, man!" Matt said, his voice cracking, scooting away from Elena and Stefan. Stefan just ripped it open and held it to Matt's mouth. Matt struggled at first, but then took the bag from Stefan's hands, sqeezing it for more blood. Elena looked away in disgust. She still hated the sound it made.

"We have to get him out of here. Bonnie has to make him a ring before dawn if he wants to live." Stefan said, pulling Matt and Elena both up from the floor.

"Ring?" Matt asked, dropping the blood bag, his fangs immediantly going back into his gums as he wiped his mouth. Stefan noticed that he had a lot more self control than he, Damon and Caroline did combined when they first turned.

"It lets you go out into the sun without getting burned by it." Elena said, walking in front of Stefan and Matt, out of the house and to Stefan's car, sitting in the back seat. Stefan and Matt piled in after her.

"So, am I a hybrid, or just a vampire?" Matt asked, breaking the silence they were in. Stefan didn't answer until he pulled into the Donovan's driveway, getting out of the car.

"I honestly have no idea." Stefan answered, opening the front door and easily walking in. Elena walked in after him, but Matt was stuck.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. "Come inside."

"I can't?" Matt said it more like a question, trying again to go inside. But he failed.

"Shit." Stefan hissed, and Elena almost laughed. She knew Stefan wasn't much of a curser. She knew he only cussed when he was furious or urgent. And it sounded so forein coming from him. Like it wasn't him saying those words. "You can't come in. The house is under your mother's name."

"She doesn't live here." Matt said, like it was obvious.

"I _know _that." Stefan said. He could only come inside because of the football party Matt threw when he was still on the team, and Matt invited him in.

"Can I call her? She can give me permission." Matt asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Stefan opened his mouth to say something, but Matt already had his phone pressed to his ear.

"Alright, I guess." Stefan said, putting his hands behind his head. Tuning out his phone call.

"Alright, mom. Love you too." Matt said, hanging up.

"What'd she say?" Elena asked from inside.

"She was wondering why I was calling her because she doesn't live here anymore, but yeah, she said I could go in." He said, putting his phone back into his pocket. He counted to three in his head, and then put his foot forward. And it worked. He was in.

"Let's call Bonnie and get this ring thing going." Matt said with a smile, clapping his hands together.

* * *

><p>"Well that was... eventful." Elena said, falling onto her bed. She changed out of her dress and into boy shorts and a tank, and her hair was wet from her shower.<p>

"It'll get better." Stefan assured her, lying down next to her in a regular plain white wife beater and sleep pants. Just like Elena had clothes at his house, Stefan had clothes at hers.

"I hope that ring works." Elena sighed, crawling under the covers, closing her eyes. They called Bonnie over to Matt's, and when she saw he was a vampire, she started to cry just like Elena did. She was furious at Klaus for turning yet another friend into a vampire or hybrid - whatever he is - but she eventually made him a ring so he could walk in sunlight.

"It will. I promise." Stefan said with a smile, kissing her on the lips softly before pulling her back into his chest. He could tell by her slowing heartbeat that she was falling asleep.

"I love you." He whispered, but he got no answer. He smiled tiredly as he closed his eyes. She already fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, fourth chapter!<strong>

**Please don't hate me for making Matt a vampire! I think it'll add more of a twist.**

**Now here's the question:**

**_IF _Elena is turned into a vampire (I'm not saying she will be, I don't think she will in this story) but if she _does, _who would you rather have her turned?**

**A.) Katherine, or**

**B.) Klaus, or**

**C.) whatever vampire you want? (If you choose C, say which vampire you want to turn her.)**

**PLEASE answer! Again, I don't think she will become a vampire until at least every late into the story, if even, but just pick who you would want to turn her! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be extending the question for this chapter and next chapter so everyone has time to put their imput in. I'll be taking the most voted character in the answers in the review, so if you want, you can reblog as much as you want if you want to!**

* * *

><p>The setting sun pouring through the window of Elena's bedroom woke her up, like it always does.<p>

Sitting up to stretch after more than probably fifteen hours of sleeping, I guess chasing after and running from thousand year old vampires can really make one tired, she glanced over to her left and saw her vampire lover laying on his stomach, one toned arm grazing her thigh, the other hanging off the bed. Elena leaned back on the headboard of her bed, her eyes never leaving his sleeping body.

"Stop staring." Stefan mumbled, making Elena jump. His eyes didn't even flutter. How the hell did he know she was staring?

"I'm just looking at you. I missed you." Elena said, rolling over so she was facing Stefan, who was still half asleep on his stomach.

Before she could even blink, Stefan had Elena under him, supporting all his weight on his elbows, which were resting on the bed on either side of Elena's shoulders.

"I missed you too." He whispered. He leaned down to kiss her, but she leaned over the bed to grab the small letter opener, making Stefan fall face first into the bed, where her head was before she moved it. Elena giggled and Stefan smiled embarrassingly at her, but his facial features turned dark when he saw what she was about to do.

"Don't." He said simply, grabbing the sharp end of the blade, trying to pull it away from her. He knew what she was doing. She wanted him to take her blood. Little by little, like he used to. But he wasn't no where near ready to do this again. He was hardly not a ripper anymore. He would drain her in a matter of seconds, without even really meaning to.

He felt it puncture his skin, and the harder he pulled, the harder she held on. And the harder she held on, the further it sunk into his skin. It didn't necessarily hurt him, it was just insanely annoying.

"Let go!" He said more firmly once he felt the blade skim a bone in his hand. Immediately, Elena let go, and Stefan let go of the blade, the two of them watching the vampire's blood drip onto her pastel pink sheets, waiting for his hand to heal.

"I just thought.." She started to say, a little scared that she just hurt her boyfriend. "I didn't know it was cutting you... I'm sor-"

Stefan silenced her with a short and sweet kiss, washing away all of her insecurities about what just happened. When she pulled back, his eyes were back to their light green color, a smile on his lips.

"Don't worry about it, I heal quickly. See?" He asked, lifting his hand up to show Elena. All that was left was a slight, red scar.

"So, I take it you don't want my blood anymore?" She asked him, getting up to get dressed. He stayed put in the bed and sighed.

"Elena, I can't. At least not right now. I can barely handle you, fully clothed, with no scratches. How am I going to handle you in a camisole and shorts, with a big cut on your hand?" He asked her, and she turned to glare at him.

"It would be a small prick, thank you very much." She said, tossing her thick, dark hair over her shoulder before turning back to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans, boots and her Mystical Falls Wolverines shirt, along with a red and black scarf, and a black button down coat.

"Why are you wearing that?" Stefan asked, checking the clock on Elena's nightstand, and it read 6:53 P.M. Stefan had been up since eleven A.M., but he had been fake-sleeping and watching her sleep, until Elena woke up. She had enough drama for one night, and they didn't fall asleep until nearly two in the morning. She deserved to sleep this late.

"The third to last football game of our whole high school career that we will never be able to relive again even if one of us is a vampire?" Elena said like it was obvious, smiling at him. "Remember when you would play?"

"Those were the days." Stefan said sarcastically, throwing both of his hands behind his head, making Elena laugh.

"You could always play the last game of your senior career. Compel the coach." Elena said with a joking smile, stripping down to nothing except her white, lacy bra, and matching undies.

"Yeah, and you could always go back to cheer. I never did see you in a uniform." He said, his eyes never leaving her bare skin.

"You've seen pictures!" She accused, sliding her boots on. She was now fully clothed, scarf and jacket now on.

"That's not the same," He mumbled, reaching over the side of the bed to grab her, pulling her to him by her jacket. He pulled her under him, resting his full weight on her body, not letting her out this time.

"Hey!" Elena yelped in surprise, a smile playing on her lips. He started to kiss her softly, though the intensity started to grow. When her hands started to slither their way up and under Stefan's wife beater, he froze. When he started to pull away despite her desperate efforts, Elena sighed. He's been on edge ever since he let his emotions in, and she knew it was even worse than last time he went overboard on the human blood. A lot worse.

"So, time to go to the game?" Stefan said with a slight, sad smile, and Elena just rolled her eyes, groaning as Stefan rolled off of her to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we're here. At a <em>high school <em>game." Stefan groaned, walking ahead of Elena up the stairs of the cold, metal bleachers. It was so cold, he was even getting a little chill. Elena just shoved his shoulder from behind, and he laughed, plopping down into a seat, halfway up the bleachers. Elena sat next to him, and his toned arm went around her shoulders to keep her warm, almost as if it was an instinct.

"And what's so bad about high school games?" Elena said in a teasing tone, leaning her head on Stefan's strong shoulder, breathing out a side of relief. She's missed him. She's missed this. Hanging out with him. Doing normal, teenager things. Like going to games, going to movies, laying down outside to stare at the stars, the little things. It was good to have him back.

"College football is where it's at. I'll take you to a Virginia Tech game one day when we go there. You'll love it." Stefan said with a huge grin, making Elena smile, also. He still remembered where she wanted to go to college. And he still remembered that he wanted to go with her.

"Tyler's back." Stefan noticed, looking down at the Mystic Falls High School football team lining up on the sidelines. Elena followed his gaze, and sure enough, Tyler Lockwood was standing at the front of the team, cheering and throwing his fist in the air. And then Elena noticed something else.

"And... _Matt?" _She asked Stefan, standing up as fast as she could to get a better view.

_"What?" _Stefan hissed, getting up just as fast, if not faster, than Elena had. He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get down to the field in time, Elena not far behind him.

"Matt! **Matt!"** Stefan yelled, shoving his way through football players, getting to the quarterback. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Take it easy, man." Matt said, patting Stefan on the shoulder. "I'll be careful. You said yourself that I have more control than you, Damon and Caroline did combined. And I still have my ring on in case by if some freak accident happens when the sun comes out at eight P.M. under my glove. And I'll watch my strength." Matt explained, keeping his cool. Elena secretly praised his good emotional management. Since vampire's emotions are heightened, she would have probably broke Stefan's neck already. And she's the one who loves him.

"Matt, I don't know. You've only been a vampire for a day, you don't know how all of this works." Stefan said, thinking the matter over and over again.

"Stefan, I think he can do this. Tyler's out there, isn't he?" Elena reasoned, and Matt shot her a look of appreciation. Elena smiled in return, and Stefan let out a long sigh.

"Alright. But if you kill anyone, I won't be there for you. I'll be out of here faster than even you can blink. It'll all be on you. And don't use your speed out there either. That'll raise questions." Stefan warned. He started to say more, but the coach blew the whistle, and Elena started to shove Stefan away.

"Good luck out there, Matt! And Tyler!" Elena yelled over her shoulder. Tyler snapped out of his game mode long enough to wave at her with a grin. Elena and Stefan made their way back up the bleachers, and sat down right when Elena noticed something else.

"Look who's cheering." Elena said loud enough just for Stefan to hear. Stefan's gaze shifted from the football players running onto the field to the Mystic Falls cheerleaders. He noticed Caroline was still a cheerleader, and was a bit surprised that Bonnie was down there, right next to Caroline. The girl on the other side of Caroline surprised him the most. It was Rebekah.

"She's _alive?"_ Stefan practially spat, the couple staring down at the vampire. Just their luck, Rebekah chose that moment to look up in their direction. She caught the two staring at her, and she blew a kiss and a wink to Stefan.

Elena noticed, because Stefan felt her stiffen next to him. Elena grabbed his shirt and yanked him even closer than he already was, placing a smoldering kiss on his lips, making the kids around them hoot and holler to the point when Elena pulled away, she was blushing like a mad man. Elena glanced back over to Rebekah, and noticed she looked mad. Madder than mad.

When the crowd came down from the first touchdown, putting Mystic Falls up by seven, they started to sit down on the bleachers. Stefan sat down, grabbing Elena's hand, pulling her down onto his lap. She cuddled into his chest, sheilding herself from the cold, and suddenly, the game didn't seem as important anymore.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes of game time later, filled with kisses and hugs and sweet nothings being whispered in each other's ears, it was halftime and the MFHS cheerleaders were taking the field for their routine, Mystic Falls up by seventeen. Matt and Tyler were noticably playing better than they every played, and only Elena, Stefan and Bonnie knew why, not even Caroline. Each time Matt would throw a touchdown pass to Tyler, Stefan would laugh into Elena's ear, making her giggle.<p>

"I'm thirsty." Elena said as the cheerleaders started to perform. "I'll go down to the concessions. Want anything to seem human?" Elena teased, slowly pulling herself up from Stefan's lap. Instead of answering, Stefan just watched her. He watched how the cold, frigid wind whipped her dark hair around her angelic face, her brown eyes sparkling more than the visible stars. The way her smile lit up her entire face. They way her breath left her plump, bloodred lips made him want to kiss her and make love to her all over again, even if they _were _in public.

"Stefan?" Elena asked with a growing smile once she realized he was staring, stapping him out of his trance.

"I'll just have a water. Want me to go with you?" Stefan asked, reaching up to hold her hand lightly. As much as she loved his touch, she pulled her hand away.

"I'll be fine. Stay here, bond with your classmates. I'm a big girl, I'll be safe." Elena joked, already skipping down the stairs of the bleachers to the concessions. Stefan just shook his head, turning his gaze back to the off-beat cheerleaders.

Elena started to walk towards the concessions, until she realized no one was around. She slowed her pace, buttoning up her jacket more, tightening her scarf. "Hello?" She called out, and like she assumed, she got no answer. She slowed down even more with an eye roll. She should have known by now that she would never get an answer when it came to things like this. _Figured._

Elena knew from past experiences that going into a place with no one around, almost like a ghost town, that she should probably just forget the drinks and turn around to get back to Stefan. And the game, of course.

When she turned around, she was met face to face with Klaus.

"Going somewhere, love?" Klaus asked her, immediately grabbing her upper arm, yanking her away with his vampire speed to wherever the hell he was taking her. She didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

><p>It was halfway through the third quarter when Stefan decided to go looking for Elena. She never came back, and all the students in the stands haven't seen her since she left.<p>

"Elena?" Stefan called out, running under the bleachers. He turned around to look behind him, and he immediately felt the shift in the atmosphere behind him, knowing who was behind him.

"Katherine." He growled out, slowly turning back around. There Katherine was, dressed her signature black corset and leggings with, of course, no jacket on, not even attempting to hide her perfect curves.

"And my new friend." Katherine said with a dark smile. Behind Katherine, Rebekah stepped out of the shadows, wearing a fitted MFHS cheer uniform.

"What'd you do with Elena." Stefan growled again, taking a step closer to the two women. They just shared a knowing smile.

"You'll find out soon enough." Rebekah said in her British accent, walking around Stefan in a circle, looking him up and down. "She'll be dead by the time I get to that bitchy look-alike." She said once she was back in front of him, looking him dead in the eye.

Stefan grabbed her throat and pinned her against a metal post of the bleachers above them, whipping out his fangs. Rebekah just stood there, unfased. Katherine grabbed Stefan by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the ground. Rebekah grabbed a piece of scrap metal from the bleachers that was lying on the ground and hit Stefan in the side of the head before driving it straight through his stomach. The last thing he remembered before passing out was the two walking away.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Elena begged, on the verge of tears. Klaus took her to the tunnels under the Lockwood property, and tied her feet around a wooden pole, her hands tied just as tightly behind her.<p>

"I want your little vampire toy back." Klaus said darkly, pacing back and forth in front of her. "He was a great member on my team, and I sort of miss the company. It's not as fun without a ripper on your side."

"So why do you need me dead?" Elena questioned harshly, and Klaus shot her a look that told her to watch her tone.

"Leverage, sweetheart. If you're dead, what else does Stefan have left in Mystic Falls?" Klaus said, grabbing a metal dagger off of the ground, running it over his fingers lightly, taking joy in the way Elena tensed up when she saw it.

"He has Damon, Klaus. He has his brother who he loves more than me." Elena shot back, watching his every move.

"Didn't you hear, Elena?" Klaus asked her with a smirk, walking closer to her. "Your boyfriend's brother let me in the other day. He's on my side. No more good guys for Damon Salvatore. _He's on my side."_

"You're lying." Elena fought back, desperatley trying to undo the ropes. But the harder she fought to get out, the tighter they seemed to get. "Damon hates you."

"You're wrong. I want Stefan back. And do you know how I'll do it?" Klaus asked her.

Before Elena could even guess an answer, Klaus turned the dagger around in his hand so it would face Elena, and drove it into her stomach, making her cry out in pain before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnn.<strong>

**Again, the question from chapter 4 is still going on! The question is:**

**Who would you rather have Elena turned by? **

**A.) Katherine, or**

**B.) Klaus, or**

**C.) whatever vampire you want? (If you choose C, say which vampire you want to turn her.)**

**REMEMBER!:**

**You can vote as many times as you want! PLEASE answer! I really want the people who read my story to be okay with the way the story plays out, so that's why I want you guys to pick who would change her, _IF _Elena would ever change in this story. (I'm not saying she will, but I'm also not saying that she won't.)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

**Remember, this is the LAST chapter to vote on who you want to turn Elena! After the next chapter (the one after this) is uploaded, voting is done!**

**Thank you to all who voted already! :)**

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up with a headache on the ground, and groaned. But when he did, he felt a sharp jab in his stomach. Looking down, he saw that a long, thick, scrap piece of metal was sticking straight up from his stomach, all the way through. On a silent count of three, Stefan pulled out the piece of metal from his stomach, hissing in pain as it clattered to the grass underneath him, dripping with the vampire's blood. He layed back down on his back to allow his stomach to heal, thinking about what happened before he was knocked out.<p>

And then he remembered.

Katherine.

With Rebekah.

Partners.

And Elena.

Missing _Elena._

Stefan sprang to his feet as fast as he could, whipping his head around, trying to look for Elena. He noticed the game was probably over, because the stands were empty. Which meant he couldn't ask for help.

Groaning, Stefan shoved his head into his hands, trying to think where she could possibly be. For all he knows, Elena could already be halfway to Europe, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His mind immediantly went back to the night of the party at the Lockwood's, when they ran into Katherine.

_"You're in the same state as Klaus? I'm surprised." Damon said sarcastically, wearing that damn smirk._

_"I actually came up with a different tactic. Stay as close to your enemy as possible so they think you're farther than you really are." Katherine said with a wink._

Stefan's head sprang up, reciting what Katherine said over and over in his head.

_What's the only place that the Originals have access to, but not the rest of us? _He thought, and he instantly remembered.

He took off running. Running as fast as he ever could. It was a long drive to the stadium from where he was going, even longer on foot. But he didn't care. None of it mattered.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, staring at it. He shouldn't. He doesn't have to. But he knew it would be a lot easier if he had an off the rails vampire on his side. He instantly dialed the number, and the vampire answered on the third ring.

"What do you want, brother?" Damon asked, bored with Stefan already.

"Klaus, Rebekah and Katherine took Elena. Meet me at the tunnels under the Lockwood property." Stefan said darkly.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to do this!" Elena screamed at Klaus, sobbing uncontrollably. When Klaus stabbed her, it wasn't nearly deep enough to kill her quickly. But if she didn't get help in within probably the next thirty minutes, she was for sure going to die.<p>

"Collateral damage, love. You should understand." Klaus smirked, grabbing the dagger out of her stomach, making Elena choke out another painful sob. He dragged the dagger across her left cheek, drawing blood, making her scream out again.

_"STOP!" _She screeched, not being able to see through the thick tears forming in her eyes. She just heard Klaus laugh.

"You know," He started, his voice surprisingly calm. "I could turn you now. Into a vampire. That would probably make Stefan hurt the most."

"It wouldn't... hurt him." Elena whispered, out of breath. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. "He would... he would be fine... with it." She barely got out, fighting inwardly with herself to stay alive. Her body just wanted to shut down, but her head and heart told her to keep fighting.

"Trust me, sweetheart. He would hate it. Because you would then be everything he hates. He hates being supernatural, you know? He hates every aspect of it. And to have his lover rot in vampire hell with him for all eternity will really get him riled up, you think?" Klaus said with a smirk, walking up to Elena.

"We would be... be together... forever..." Elena trailed off, too weak to look up at Klaus. What was the use? She was already considered dead. Stefan didn't know where she was. No one did. No one would come for her. She would die in here.

"Wait. Are you _really _thinking of becoming a vampire?" Klaus asked in his British tilt in amusement, genuinely confused.

"I can't... I can't think... straight.." Elena mumbled, staring down at the ground. "I don't..." She said, not being able to finish.

"I can help with that." Klaus said, biting his wrist. Elena's eyes started to close as she heard Klaus bring his wrist closer. Right when her lips were barely grazing his skin, she heard a voice.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted, running to her. Klaus put his wrist down, much to Elena's deperate pleas not to-she would rather at least be able to heal-and turned around swiftly, meeting Stefan face to face.

"Let. Her. Go." Stefan said darkly, making Elena shiver. Even close to death, she was still terrified when her boyfriend used that scary tone.

Klaus flew at Stefan, stabbing him in the shoulder with the blade. Stefan cried out in pain, starting to growl at Klaus. Right when he was getting used to the feel of one blade in this shoulder, Klaus grabbed a wooden one, stabbing Stefan in the chest. Stefan screamed out, watching his life flash before his blackening eyes.

"If I just twist this slightly to the right," Klaus whispered into Stefan's ear, pushing in the wooden stake a bit further, making Stefan gasp in pain. "You die. And so does your little girlfriend."

"Stop." Stefan got out, not able to breathe.

"Why?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"This is why." Damon's voice said, and a dart flew from the darkness to Klaus, hitting him on the neck.

"Vervain? Really, Damon?" Klaus asked, laughing.

"And wolfspain. And silver extracts. That should knock a hybrid out for at least a couple days." Damon's retreating voice said, and Stefan could tell he was smirking while he was walking out of the tunnels. Sure enough, Klaus hit the floor in a mini-hybrid coma.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled out as best he could, pulling out the daggers. He immediatley rushed, as weak as he was, to untie her, scooping her up in his weak arms, bridal style.

He realized right then he couldn't do this.

There was too much blood. Way too much. And he needed blood to recover quicker.

Elena had a gaping scratch on her cheek, her shirt was covered in blood thanks to a stab to her stomach, and her skin was waxy and pale, making her veins a lot more visible. Stefan begged his body to calm himself down long enough so he could save this girl, because he could feel the veins stick out under his eyes, and his fangs pop out.

"Stef... Stefan?" Elena mumbled, reaching a weak, shaky hand up to his chest. When she grabbed his shirt, she balled up her hand into a weak little fist, holding on to him as tightly as she could at the moment.

"I'm here, Elena. I'm going to save you." He croaked out, careful not to breath. If he did, it would be all over.

Stefan bit his wrist and layed it on Elena's mouth, relief washing over him when he felt her drink some of his blood. When she stopped, he pulled his wrist away, only to realize that she passed out. He started to panic. What if she's dead? What if he turned her? Was she a vampire? He could never forgive himself if he ever did that to Elena.

And then he heard it.

The heartbeat.

The most beatiful heartbeat he has ever heard, beat healthily.

Stefan kissed Elena's forehead, still not breathing as he carried her out of the tunnels. He decided to walk to her house, because running would take his energy a lot faster than walking would. It's not that he couldn't heal from a stake to the almost heart, it just took a lot longer.

They were almost at Elena's house when she apparently woke up, because she started to sob into his bloody shirt.

"Don't leave me, Stefan. Please don't." Elena sobbed as Stefan started to walk up the stairs of her porch. He just tightened his grip on her to express his answer.

He kicked the door open, and it swug open forcefully. He set Elena on her own feet, feeling a tad weak. He was a lot stronger than before, but it was just painful. Elena clung to him like her life depended on it. And in reality, it actually did.

"Sleep with me. Tonight. Give me tonight. Don't leave me." Elena begged, her body melting to him, Stefan not catching the double meaning of her words, and what she was really trying to say.

"I won't. I won't leave you." Stefan said gently, hugging Elena as she just sobbed into his shoulder, hugging him almost as tight as he was hugging her. Stefan kissed her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear, slowly leading her up the stairs. Stefan opened the door to her room, stepping aside so Elena could go in first. When he closed the door behind them, right when they heard the door click closed, Stefan's back was pressed up against the door, Elena's lips forcefully on his in a smoldering kiss. Right then he realized what she wanted. Elena jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, her tears flowing freely as she moaned into Stefan's mouth, arousing the vampire.

He twisted them, slamming Elena into the door a little harder than he meant to, making her cry out in pleasure as his hands started to literally rip her blood soaked shirt off, running his hands up and down the bare, goosebump-covered skin that was newly exposed, leaving her in her jeans and a bright red, lacy bra, making him even hungrier for her than he already was. And he wasn't hungry for her blood. He was hungry for _her. Starving._

Elena started to unbotton his shirt, tearing it off his body the second he let her, immediantley digging her nails into his newly bare back as he sucked on the top of her breasts, making them both moan.

They both knew this wasn't about love, or being together, or anything of that sort. They both almost _died _today. They needed to make sure this was real. They had to know this wasn't a dream. They were alive. _Alive. _This had nothing to do with love. It had everything to do with lust, which both filled their bodies instantly.

Stefan pressed Elena closer to his body as he sucked on the tops of her breasts that were exposed and not covered by her racy bra, not meaning to push Elena up the door as well, her screams filled with ecstasy, her eyes shut tight. Stefan slowly undid the button and zipper of her jeans, making Elena suffer as she wriggled under him, probably arousing him more that it was arousing her. Stefan pulled her jeans off and let them drop to the floor, picking Elena up even higher and holding her firmly against the door as he kissed the bottom of her abdomen, making her moan out in pleasure, trying to grip the door frame to keep herself balanced. Stefan bit the skin over her hip lightly and playfully, just above the lace of her thong, making Elena moan loudly. Stefan drew his tongue from the top of her thong, all the way to the bottom of Elena's bra, already making the delicate human under him shudder with anticipation.

Elena dropped out of his arms as she kissed every exposed body part while making her way down to her knees, making Stefan switch positions so he was against the door. When Elena got to his belt and pants, she quickly moved her thin fingers to get rid of the belt and pants, throwing them across the room without a second thought. She pulled Stefan's black boxers down, and before he could stop her, Elena closed her mouth around his member, making Stefan hit the door with the back of his head as he closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying everything in his power to make this as long as possible. Elena's head started to bob up and down, her hot mouth making it almost unbareable. Stefan's hands instantly flew to her thick black hair, lightly pushing her mouth farther down on him until she had all of him inside her mouth. He was close and he could feel it.

"Elena!" He cried out as he came into her mouth, Elena quickly swallowing. He pulled her up quickly and layed her on her bed, resting all her weight on top of her. His teeth lazily dragged over the veins in her neck, and he started to feel his fangs and veins pop out.

"You can do it." Elena gave permission breathlessly, arching her back into Stefan's chest on top of her as she slowly rolled her hips under his, making him growl.

"No." He growled out, biting her skin on her neck, but letting go right when he was about to draw blood.

"You gave me blood, let me return the favor." Elena whispered, and Stefan lifted his eyes to Elena's face. There was no sense of nervousness and she didn't look scared. Her mouth was open, and formed an "O", her body already slick with sweat.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked huskily, sucking on her skin, where the vein was.

His fangs already punctured her skin before Elena could fully say the word yes, making Elena cry out with a mix of pain and pleasure. And he was wrong. He didn't drain her dry. He just took the minimal ammount to keep his craving under wraps, at least until this was over.

When he was done, Elena immediantley saw a switch in his attitude. He was more playful. Teasing. Seducive, even? She didn't care. She watched him as he licked his way down her stomach to her thong, her eyes never once leaving his teasing black ones lined with thick red, throbbing veins, his eyes filled with lust. She saw the smirk on his mouth as he tilted his head at her, the smirk showing off his gleaming fangs. It didn't scare her, it gave her a rush filled with lust and anticipation.

She felt his hands grab her thong and pull it off her body, and he quickly buried his face between her legs, making her cry out in pleasure. He thrust his tongue into her womanhood, making her scream. She wanted this for so long, and she was so close to getting it.

It wasn't long until Stefan made her uravel in front of him. All he had to do was twirl his tongue a bit, and she came with no second thoughts. He crawled back up her body once she came down from her high, a deep growl never ending in the back of his throat. Stefan picked them back up and slammed them into the door across the room again, his member starting to throb as he felt Elena rub herself up and down it. He reached around her and unclasped her bra, throwing it behind him quickly. Stefan wrapped his hands around her wrists, gathering them above her head against the door, holding both her wrists with one hand. Stefan pressed his body against hers to hold her up as the hand not holding her wrists in place reached between her legs that were wrapped around his waist again, making Elena moan loudly when she felt two of his long fingers enter her. She knew he was being a little too rough with her. She knew she would wake up tomorrow incredibly sore and brusied. But she didn't care. And frankly, she thought the new, rough Stefan was a lot hotter.

He kissed Elena deeply and roughly, pumping his fingers in and out of her, making her moan into his mouth over and over again. Elena felt Stefan's erection rub against her once Stefan pulled his fingers out of her, and Elena hissed, seeing stars.

Stefan entered her slowly but forcefully, the two of them moaning as he filled her perfectly. He started out going slow, but picked up the pace once Elena got used to Stefan's member. He took very much pleasure knowing no matter how many times they had sex, Elena always stayed so tight. And he loved it.

Driving hard and fast into Elena, driving her body up the door in ecstasy. Elena dug her nails deep into Stefan's huge biceps, making him growl into her ear, sending shivers down her back.

"I'm close." Elena moaned breathlessly, kissing all over his neck.

"Me too." Stefan got out deeply and huskily, pressing his hand into her smooth back, pushing her body closer to his. In one last, strong thrust, they came together, screaming each other's names.

And it didn't stop there.

Stefan picked Elena off of the door, still inside of her. Elena fell onto him, hugging him around the neck as she made sounds way too risque for a teenage girl in Stefan's ear, making him get an erection all over again. He brought them to Elena's shower to try something new, stepping in the shower as Elena giggled at his idea, kissing him deeply and sloppily. She felt as if close to him wasn't close enough. She needed more. She needed more of _him._

Stefan turned on the shower as he pressed Elena against the glass of the shower, squeezing her ass as he sucked on every inch of her neck, moving in and out of her as if he couldn't get enough of her.

As water started to seep onto and into every square inch of them, it got more difficult for Elena to stay on the glass wall. If it wasn't for Stefan's strength, she would have slid right off the wall. He must have sensed her feeling uncomfortable, because he turned so he was leaning against the wall, using just raw muscle to bounce her up and down his member, trying to keep himself from pounding into her will all his might. And she probably wouldn't even mind.

It wasn't long before Elena came, making Stefan unravel not long after. Stefan pulled out of her, but still held her with her legs around his waist, burying his face in her soaking wet hair. Elena bit his neck hard, making Stefan pull back and look at her with amusement.

"Did you just bite a vampire?" Stefan asked her breathlessly, smirking at her because of her bold action.

"Maybe," Elena croaked with a wink, and Stefan laughed. He could tell her voice was hoarse from moaning so much. And he loved it.

They broke apart from each other long enough to get dressed for bed, but reconnected, intertwining their legs and bodies right when they were both under the sheets of Elena's bed.

"I love you." Stefan sighed, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled to his side, hitching one long, tan leg around his waist, lust ripping through his body all over again.

"I love you too." Elena said, kissing him softly. Things slowed down from when they had sex earlier, and she just wanted to savor the moment. Elena tried to pull away, but Stefan held her closer and kept kissing her.

"Hey!" Elena yelped as Stefan pulled her on top of her, his hands sneaking up and under her shirt, making Elena errupt in a fit of giggles. Stefan pulled her shirt off while he flipped them so he was on top.

They were just getting started.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, sixth chapter!<strong>

**Remember the question!**

**If Elena were to change into a vampire in this story, who would you rather have her changed by?:**

**A.) Katherine, or**

**B.) Klaus, or**

**C.) Whatever vampire you chose? (If you choose C, say which vampire.)**

**You can vote as many times as you want, so PLEASE vote! I want this story to make the majority of my readers happy, so please vote so I know what you guys want!**

**And thank you for all of the reviews, they make my day. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, voting is officially closed! Thank you for all the people who reviewed! :)**

* * *

><p>The house was dark. Too dark.<p>

Elena rolled over onto her side so she could check the time on the clock on the nightstand. 12:48 A.M. That explained the darkness.

She rolled back over to cuddle into Stefan's chest, only to find out he wasn't there. She sat up in her bed quickly, her eyes darting around in the darkness. He should be here. He never left her while she slept, and it was for this very reason. He didn't want her scared.

She heard something fall outside her room by the stairs, making her jump. When she regained composure, she slowly slid the covers off of her, getting out of bed, walking over to her door on tip toes. When she was standing in the doorway, she could see through the darkness that the vase that sat on the table by the staircase fell off, but didn't shatter.

"Hello?" She called out, knowing someone had to be here. A vase didn't just fall off of a table, and she was the only one home. Alaric was at his apartment for the weekend, and Stefan obviously wasn't with her.

"Stefan, if this is some sick joke, you're so dead." She called out loudly, even though her voice was clearly shaking. She reached around and switched the light switch on, but they never came on. With a groan she slowly made her way down the staircase, scared out of her mind. The front door was open, and she made her way over to it, going to close it. Obviously, whoever was in her house had left.

Right when her hands touched the door, Stefan appeared in front of her.

"You scared me!" She yelled, hitting his chest lightly. Instead of laughing, like she thought he would do, he just stared at her with those piercing green eyes. With an awkward smile, Elena turned around to go back to her room, but Stefan grabbed her arm. When she turned around to face him, she saw nothing but black eyes rimmed with red veins, his perfect lips outlining gleaming white fangs.

"Run." He said huskily. Elena could tell he wasn't saying it because he wanted to protect her. It was as if he wanted a challenge. Even though she knew that, she ran. But she didn't get far. His mouth attacked her neck from behind, and she let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke with a gasp, sitting up in her bed, breathing heavily. Her heart was racing and her skin was sweatier than Stefan could ever get her.<p>

"You okay?" Stefan asked gently in a low, sleepy voice, sitting up slowly. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her slim, bare waist, drawing slow, small circles with his thumbs on her hip bone.

"Yeah. J-Just a d-dream." She stuttered, her whole body shaking. It felt so real. It was as if she already lived through it, or as if it was happening right now.

"Well it has you all shook up, Elena. You aren't fine." Stefan said firmly, wrapping his other arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his naked chest. Stefan kissed her shoulder, and then her bare collar bone, letting his lips linger.

When he heard her heartbeat go back to normal, he pulled away slightly.

"Want to tell me about this dream?" Stefan asked, looking her in the eyes. He was so close, Elena could feel his cold breath wash over her face.

Elena looked away. She could barley see his face in the darkness, and it scared her.

"No, it was nothing." She lied, gently unwinding herself from his arms. She layed down, turning her back towards Stefan. He sat there for a moment before he layed down. He didn't touch her, but he did face her. After a couple minutes of unbearable silence, Stefan broke it.

"Was it about me?" Stefan asked quietly, lightly touching her waist with his fingertips. When she flinched, he got his answer. But he gave Elena the benefit of the doubt when she tried to cover up her mistake by scooting closer to him, turning around and pressing her naked chest into his and hitching a leg around his waist, letting his arms envelope her in a protective hug. His large hands gently pressed her closer to him on her lower back, his hands leaving a trail of fire on her skin. She rested her head on his muscular chest, her long eyelashes brushing his skin every time she blinked.

"No." She finally answered, even though they both knew she was lying. Stefan just kissed her hair, letting silence overtake them.

* * *

><p>They both got no sleep last night.<p>

Elena layed in her bed, totally sure Stefan thought she was still sleeping, who was getting dressed on the other side of the room.

What if her dream was right? What if he would be the death to her?

Elena shivered, mentally shaking the thought away. He wouldn't. He changed for the better. She just KNEW he wouldn't.

"Elena?" Stefan said tiredly, gently shaking her shoulder. Elena pretended to wake up. "I have to go home. I have to talk to Damon. I'll come over later?" Stefan asked, and it scared Elena. Not because of her dream, but he would always just say he would be back, not have to ask permission to come back. She didn't want that.

"Of course." Elena whispered, wrapping her arm around Stefan's neck, kissing him slowly, making Stefan putty in her hands.

After a couple minutes, Stefan finally pulled back.

"Kisses like that will never give me the willpower to leave." He whispered with a smirk, kissing her once more before exiting the room at vampire speed.

When Elena heard his car start, Elena grabbed her undergarments off the ground and slipped them on, along with a simple pair of jeans and a sweater. When she was finished slipping her boots on, she speed-dialed number two on her phone.

"Hello?" She heard the witch's voice on the other line answer, not sounding the least bit tired.

"I have to tell you something. Can we meet up at The Grill after we hang up? It's about Stefan." Elena got out quickly, and she could almost feel Bonnie tense on the other line. Ever since he left, Bonnie grew a hatred for him for leaving Elena, and hated Stefan even more once Damon and Elena started getting cozier.

"Sure, I guess." Bonnie said in a monotone voice, covering the conversation in an awkward silence.

"I wonder if Matt is working." Bonnie finally said, making Elena crack a smile.

* * *

><p>"So what do you need to talk about?" Bonnie asked, sitting down at a table at The Grill.<p>

"It's about Stefan." Elena said, sighing. Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I got that on the phone earlier. But what about him, did prince charming screw up?" Bonnie said sarcastically, and it was Elena's turn to roll her eyes. She just wished Bonnie would let go of a grudge for once.

"I had a weird dream last night. And Stefan killed me in it. And when I woke up, if felt almost... real." Elena explained, getting shivers when she thought about Stefan in her dream. Black eyes with no fleck of friendliness. No sympathy in his face. Just hatred and hunger.

"Okay. Wow." Bonnie said, putting her bag on the floor. "Give me your hands. I can tap your mind and see it for myself." She explained, and Elena did as she was told. After a couple minutes, Bonnie's eyes snapped open.

"What is it?" Elena asked quickly, wanting to know what was going on.

"I have two theories." Bonnie said, breathing deeply. "The first one, it was just a dream. It happens sometimes when you get close to someone. It's your brain's way of telling you to be cautious."

"Well me and Stefan are already close. The other theory?" Elena asked.

"The other theory is that he hasn't changed one bit since he came back. He's the same, old ripper." Bonnie breathed out. Elena's eyes slowly narrowed.

"How could you say that?" Elena asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "He's changed. For the better. He's not a ripper anymore. He loves me, and I love him." She snapped at the witch.

"Elena, chill. I'm just warning you about the possibilites." Bonnie warned, trying to keep her cool. How could Elena be questioning _her _on a subject of what she knew best?

"Well you're wrong." Elena snapped, grabbing her bag and bolting from The Grill. She heard Bonnie call after her, but she didn't turn around. She just got in her car and drove to the Salvatore's.

She entered the boarding house before knocking, blowing right past Damon.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon said with a smirk, stepping in front of Elena. She inwardly groaned. She didn't have the patience to deal with Damon and his immature ways.

"Going to talk to Stefan." Elena said curtly, trying to walk past Damon, but he side stepped her, staying in front of her.

"Talk to me." He suggested, winking.

"About the time you let Klaus in the house to compel Stefan to kill me? Or about the time you tried to seduce Katherine, thinking it was me? Or the time you told Stefan we had sex, when we didn't?" Elena snapped. Damon stood there, speechless. "I want to talk anymore, unless it's when your on your death bed." Elena finished, finally walking past him. She knew she was rude, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Stefan?" She yelled, walking towards the basement. He was probably down there to see how the hell Rebekah came back to life. He wasn't the the cell, and Elena heard a noise from the other room. It sounded almost like... slurping?

Cautiously, Elena walked towards the room, pushing the door open slowly.

There, in front of her, was Stefan sucking on a blood bag, dozens of empty ones sitting around him. He told her he was back to his 'bunny' diet. He lied to her.

"Bonnie was right." She said loudly, getting the vampire's attention. His head whipped around, and Elena was disgusted by the ring of blood around his mouth. "I'm out of here."

"Elena, wait!" Stefan called after her, and Elena let the tears go. This was the second time she didn't turn around today. And at least this time, she had a decent reason to not turn around.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! Short, I know. But my next one will be extra long! :)<strong>

**And I'll also be starting a new Stelena story, and I'll still be working on this one. Pretty much, the summary is that everyone is human. Katherine is Stefan's girlfriend, Stefan plays football and Katherine cheers and they're popular and blah blah blah. Their relationship pretty much sucks, and when Elena comes along Stefan finds it harder to stay faithful to Katherine. It'll probably come out a couple hours after this chapter is up, and it'll be called "Devil Makes Us Sin." It'll be very smutty, so it'll be cool if you gave that story some love too :D**


End file.
